This invention relates to certain novel amides of oxazole-2-carboxylic acids, to the preparation of such compounds, to herbicidal compositions containing such compounds, and to a method of combating undesired plant growth using such compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,867 describes certain amides of 2,4-disubstituted oxazole-5-carboxylic acids and of 2,5-disubstituted oxazole-4-carboxylic acids and the herbicidal activities thereof. The compounds of this patent bear a formyl, a 4,5-dihydrooxazole or a carboxylate group in the 4- or 5-position. There is no hint to oxazoles in which the carboxamide group is attached to the 2-position of the oxazole ring.
The compounds are alleged to have herbicidal activity against various species when applied at a dosage from 0,001 to 5 kg per hectare; however, only the activity at a dosage of 1 kg per hectare has been reported.